


So, When Do I Get My Pony?

by Lucifuge5



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restlessness. A snippet of life at the soap factory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, When Do I Get My Pony?

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought of the Narrator and Tyler as a couple despite the meandering and mixing and matching that happens in both the book and the movie. I blame a rare bout of insomnia for this fic. Unbetaed. Apologies all around for any and all mistakes. Here's hoping a grammar god is watching over me.

My bedroom, just like Tyler's, has the distinct blend of rancid sweat and flowery soap aromas all wrapped around the permeating stink of rotten wood. I shift my body and the boards beneath my mattress creak rather ominously. One of these days we will fall through the floor. The idea no longer worries me.

_I am Jack's complete disregard for conventional habitats._

Tyler leaves the meeting without an _adios _which is unusual seeing as we have been pretty much inseparable since we first met. Tonight he goes some 40 minutes against an extremely burly guy. I don't think he would care much about getting a broken jaw at this point. The thing is, he looks almost happy punching Burly's gut a couple of times after getting a solid right jab on the side of his face. His left eye is surrounded by a rather angry shiner as he sits down next to me. He spits blood on the floor prior to being offered an already lit cigarette and giving me a quick nod.

I end up taking a bath in the brownish water that spills out of the rusty faucet once I get home.The water isn't hot enough, however, to alleviate the tender muscles.

  


*****

  


  
My knuckles feel raw as I try to flex my hands. I don't think I could even hold a pen. I glance over to the pile of Jack stories next to me for a second before sliding them off the bed. My mind's too wired to do anything else but lay back and see if I can unwind.

Earlier tonight I had pounded muscles and gotten punched in return. Unlike other times following Fight Club, however, my body is wide awake. It's much more than feeling alive; like having something inside that goes beyond the need to destroy, satisfying as that is.

The wall lamp flickers. I glare at the twinkling light, half-hoping I won't have to deal with the fuse box in the near future. A couple of minutes pass, the glow stays constant and I exhale with relief.

"Won't have to deal with the monsters in the basement then?" Tyler says in a sarcastic tone. I glance up and towards the door. He is wearing a fluffy, mom-type, pink bathrobe and not much more other than puffy slippers. In spite of the domestic ensemble he has on or maybe because of it, he looks barely contained, a ticking time bomb of a person and I can't help but smile at him. I didn't hear him coming up the stairs. Don't know how long he's been standing by the door frame.

"Did you have a good time?" I ask trying to keep my tone as casual as I can. I don't like us being apart.

"Yes, mother." He nods between puffs of smoke. "I even got to second base with her." Tyler extinguishes the cigarette, sucks his teeth and begins to walk into my room. His blue eyes focus on mine and what I find in them nudges me into silence. I place my head back on the cushion and close my eyes.

"Won't be long now before all of us head back to our caves," he muses. I feel the bed sag a little.

"Mmm."

Next thing I know, Tyler has jumped onto the bed. I try to move my body to the side so that he has enough space to settle down next to me if that's where this is going.

Less than a minute later, he's on top of me.

"Fuck, Tyler," I wince. My ribs are still sore. Nothing's broken, but maybe I should have bandaged my chest.

He smiles at me and something inside loosens up. "We're on the same boat, heading towards the cliff, eager to embrace oblivion," Tyler remarks, takes a hold of my wrists and pushes my arms past my head. He leans back still holding me. I sigh as he presses down on my groin.

I get a whiff of beer and stale cigarettes and something sugary. Tyler grunts as he settles his crotch on mine and begins to bend forward until his face is right above me. His cock is hot against my stomach. I wonder what he tastes like. Right now, I don't know if he's playing at something, trying to make a point about tearing down old gods or is plain ol' horny. The truth is I don't care. His black eye is looking like something I wouldn't mind licking. One of us closes the gap.

There is no hesitation as I feel the roughness of his lips on mine. My mouth opens up. All of the sudden, a very aggressive and eager tongue is curving around my own. The twin bitter flavors of alcohol and nicotine are intense. I nibble on his lower lip at the same time I shove my groin upwards. He groans into my mouth after I lick his lips. Tyler kisses like he fights: dirty, sneaky and full of daring.

Had I any misgivings about the situation at hand, I'm sure Tyler would have been able to give me some choice words about what was happening here. Probably a yarn on the many ways masculinity has been defined throughout the ages. It doesn't matter. Somewhere in the labyrinthine mess of neurons, synaptic connections and electrical impulses, everything is A-OK.

The pressure on my wrists starts to ease as his hands lets go of them. I've begun to believe that this is a very good way towards achieving the type of self-destruction he is always talking about. I'm not exactly drifting away. Nevertheless, I've lost my anchor.

_I feel...**I feel**?_

"Remember this," he whispers in my ear before starting to lick my jaw.

I'm grounded again.

Tyler starts to slide down my body, nipping at a bit of skin here and there. I feel like laughing despite the shiver that runs along and under the path Tyler's mouth is leaving behind. His tongue comes out right at that point below my waist where my pubes begin. He moves his head to the side and soon there's the silky touch of his lips on my right hipbone. I feel myself shaking for self-control.

"Commando. Nice touch. How very **_gutter slut _**of you," he hisses as he pulls down my black sweat pants. I am not only hard but burning for him. Tyler's head turns towards me. I feel his fingers almost-pet the dark brown thatch. They are getting closer to my cock. Shiny blue eyes stare back at me. He's not asking for my permission, more like, embracing the inevitability of the situation. I feel his rough hands holding my cock for one brief moment. Soon, I feel Tyler's hot breath on me and I shiver with anticipation. Everything that I am begins to slither away as lips then, teeth trace the veins on either side of the shaft. His tongue laps against the leaking head a few times before starting a languid journey down the rest of me. I don't think I've ever felt so _gone_ in my life.  
_  
I am Jack's hormones rushing for first place._

Tyler's mouth swallows me almost down to the base. I begin to thrust in a frantic, foaming-at-the-mouth pattern; he doesn't gag, doesn't stop. Before long, however, I feel his hands at my hips holding me down at the same time there is the barest hint of teeth.

I hear the slurp as Tyler lets my very stiff and slobbery cock out of his mouth. It seems he wants this moment to last as long as I do. His tongue slides up and down the shaft for a short while, cooling me down. Next, he begins to taste my balls: first one and then, the other. He continues a lazy descent towards the one place no one had ever been.

Maybe I should be freaking out. In my earlier life, prior to meeting the person seemed determined to break all of my boundaries, I would have felt dizzy with unholy terror at the mere thought of being in bed with another man. Let alone having said man flip me over and pull my hips up and towards him just so he could gain better access to my ass.

_I am Jack's total lack of shame._

His hands grab both of my ass cheeks. I enjoy the sensation of my ass being stretched apart followed by that marvelous tongue slither down the cleft. I want to tell him how good this feels and how much this moment means to me, but I can only babble as he begins to focus on my asshole. Tyler's tongue slides flat against my center. I gasp as I place my head between my forearms. His tongue circles my asshole with an edge of viciousness I find both terrible in its depravity and pleasure. I'm all nerve endings aching for just _one more lick_.

"Fffuck! I...Tyler..." It comes out all guttural. What little voice I have is tinged with a craving that is stronger than anything I've ever felt before.

Tonight I want to be broken apart.

The urge to push myself against the mattress is tempting, but I don't want this to be over. His right hand caresses my erection. I feel his fingers groping my hardened member and pump it forward. It twitches and leaks some more onto the bed. Everything is too much and not enough all at once. I want his cock inside me. I want my cock inside him. I want him upwards and downwards and oh, non-existent god, I think he's trying to slide it inside...

I am mumbling against the pillow, half-suffocating from involuntarily pressing my face against it. My hands curl up into tight, trembling fists while Tyler jerks me off. He is timing the movements with every swipe of his tongue.

"Harder! Hard...!" I am screaming into the plush material, giving it all the auricular effort within my vocal cords. I'll be hoarse in the morning.

Tyler's tongue breaches the ring of muscle. It snakes in and out of me and I don't know how much more I can take. I feel it flexing inside and come out in a steady rhythm. It flicks outside before sliding inwards again. The pressure in my groin starts to grow as everything in my body tenses. There is nothing else to hold onto.

_I am..**I...**_

Blazing white spurts splash against the mattress. I growl with sheer joy at coming undone. For once, I am nothing more than loopy euphoria, sweaty skin and a molecule (or three) of affection. Our breaths echo in the room. Tyler lets go of my cock. He nuzzles my lower back for a couple of seconds before I yield to gravity. The puddle underneath me is warm and sticky. I flip over to my back with more effort than imagined. I am still panting.

  


*****

  


  
"Please . . . no . . . no good-night kisses," I whisper as my heart continues its furious rhythm and I settle into the afterglow.

I feel the vibration of Tyler's chuckle on my right thigh. "Don't worry about it. This is no mere sportfuck," he says in a warm tone I don't believe I've ever heard coming from his lips in all the time I've known him.

  


*****

  


  
Outside the one inhabited house on all of Paper Street, a skinny rat crosses the yard.


End file.
